


30 Days of Short Stories

by punkrockhanzoshimada (tenlittlecock_bites)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Blackwatch Hanzo, Hanzo and Jesse are super gay and in love but won't admit it, M/M, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/punkrockhanzoshimada
Summary: 30 days of short stories to keep me motivated through nanowrimo. Some aus may be repeated, most probably will not.





	30 Days of Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unedited mess because it's 2am and I'm sleepy but basically this is an au where Hanzo and Genji were in Blackwatch and McCree is super gay for Hanzo. Okay.

McCree takes a long drag off his cigar, exhaling the smoke into the cool night air, watching it move through the wind for a moment before it dissipates completely. He sighs and puts the remaining bit of his cigar out on the railing he’s leaning on. He straightens when he hears the sliding door opening.

“You’re going to get sick standing out in the cold like this.” Hanzo’s voice sounds from behind him, and he turns to see the archer wrapped in one of the throw blankets they have for the couch.

“I thought you thought that pattern was tacky.” McCree says, setting the cigar down on the porch railing. He likes seeing Hanzo at this time of night, right before getting into bed. His hair is down and brushed out to look soft and fine as silk, his feet bare on the wood underneath them and almost hidden by the plaid pajama pants he’ll never admit to stealing from McCree. He has the “tacky” blanket wrapped around his shoulders, covering an old t-shirt with a hole in the bottom of it.

“McCree?” he’s brought back to reality when Hanzo says his name, blinking a couple times.

“Sorry what were ya sayin’?” 

Hanzo’s brow furrows then, “It’s not like you to get distracted like that.” he says, stepping closer to the gunslinger, “Are you feeling ok?”

McCree smiles, “Feelin mighty fine, darlin. Just gettin ready to fall asleep on my feet as per usual.” he says with a wink, earning him an eyeroll from the other. He doesn’t quite know why that makes him smile more.

“You need to be taking your sleeping pills, Jesse.” Hanzo scolds, the use of McCree’s first name meaning he’s serious, “Angela prescribed them to you before we left for a reason.”

McCree’s smile vanishes at the mention of the Overwatch medic, “I’d rather not talk about stuff like that right now.” He says,Hanzo looking like he wants to protest but drops the subject.

“Come inside soon. I can’t take care of an entire ranch by myself if you get sick.” He says, turning to walk back inside, leaving the door open behind him.

McCree watches him until he disappears down the hallway to the second bedroom in the ranch house before heading inside, closing the door behind him and locking it with a quiet click.

\---

“Come on, cowboy! Can’t you catch up with me?” Hanzo calls over his shoulder to McCree, turning his head to fix him with a playful grin, his horse quite a ways ahead of McCree’s own.

“I’m just lettin’ ya win buttercup!” McCree calls back, placing a hand on his hat as a breeze comes by, “Wait until we get into the trees!”

Hanzo just laughs, turning back forward and bringing his horse into a proper gallop, McCree following his lead.

It doesn’t take them long to get to their destination, a stream located in the forest close by their quaint little ranch. Hanzo gloats about beating McCree there as they tether the horses to some nearby trees, his cheeks flushed from excitement and the increased amount of sun he’s been getting lately. Hell, they’ve both been getting quite a bit of sun. McCree hasn’t seen himself covered in this many freckles since before he joined Deadlock.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll beat ya on the way back. Just you wait and see.” McCree grumbles, and Hanzo chuckles.

“I never pegged you as a sore loser.” he teases, stepping closer to him.

“I ain’t a sore loser. You’re just a sore winner.” McCree shoots back, before grinning devilishly and tossing the archer over his shoulder.

“McCree!” Hanzo protests as the gunslinger heads towards the water, humming to himself, “You put me down right now Jesse McCree or I’ll--” he’s cut off as McCree dumps him into the water, spluttering and pushing wet hair from his face as the other man cackles. “You fool.” Hanzo snarls, tugging the cowboy into the water with him.

That quickly starts a grappling match… which Hanzo quickly loses, McCree pinning the smaller man to the ground near the shore, smirking down at him. The best comparison he can think of for Hanzo in this moment is an angry, soaking wet cat. 

“Toating hay bales around ain’t completely useless.” he jokes, and Hanzo scoffs.

“Release me, you win.” Hanzo grumbles, and McCree leans closer to him, still smirking.

“I don’t think I’m going ta do that quite yet sugar.” he purrs, “I’ve been missing something an awful lot lately.”

“Oh? And what might that be.”

“The sweetest pair of lips I’ve ever had the pleasure of bein in contact with.”

Hanzo laughs at that, and McCree smiles at him before closing the distance between them for the first kiss they’ve shared since before they left the Swiss base for their little ranch in the middle of nowhere.

Their…arrangement began shortly after Hanzo and Genji joined Blackwatch. After Hanzo refused to kill his own brother at the order of their clan, one of the Elders took matters into their own hands. Genji was left on the brink of death, Hanzo missing his legs from the knees down as he clung onto his younger brother’s limp body when Blackwatch arrived to retrieve them.

It first happened the night after McCree got back from a mission. They had been delayed for almost a week due to a close call that nearly blew their cover, and McCree had spent the whole morning and afternoon after they returned to base sitting in a bionic field for some fractured bones and wicked bruises. As soon as he had returned to his room Hanzo was there, waiting on the edge of the bed. There were no words as they came together, not until after they were spent and lying tangled together in the covers.

They didn’t put a label to it, they still haven’t. After the explosion McCree had gotten distant, needing some time to mourn and come to terms with things, and Hanzo had accepted that… Until McCree tried to leave without him.

_”Where the hell am I supposed to go, then?” Hanzo had demanded, cornering McCree in his now-vacant room, “You’re all I have, you stupid cowboy.” McCree hadn’t taken offense to that, especially since Hanzo was crying. He hadn’t seen him cry in years, not since they found him in the Shimada castle with what was essentially two corpses._

_“You have Genji.” He still reminded him, packing the last of his things into a duffel bag._

_“He is going on his own journey. I am not going to impose on that.” Hanzo shot back, “I don’t want to be anywhere you aren’t, Jesse McCree. I don’t care if all you’re doing is taking care of a ranch in the middle of nowhere. Maybe I want to settle into a normal life as well.”_

_McCree couldn’t argue that point, especially knowing that, unlike him, Hanzo had never had a shot at a normal life. He was born into crime, and brought into the other side of that after a terrible experience._

_He’s quiet for a long moment, looking down at the pissed off archer, “Ship leaves in an hour darlin. Need help packing?”_

\---

McCree loves waking up with Hanzo. He realizes this as he watches the archer sleep away despite the morning sunlight shining directly onto his head. The cowboy reaches forward and tenderly tucks a strand of hair behind Hanzo’s ear. 

“Sorry.” he whispers as Hanzo’s eyes flutter open, usually brown eyes made gold by the sun. _Beautiful._ he can’t help but think.

“No you’re not.” he hums, voice raspy from sleep as he moves closer to McCree’s warmth under the blankets, arm wrapped around his waist and thumb brushing back and forth over his bare skin. 

“Maybe ‘m not, but you’ll never know for sure.” he teases quietly, lips brushing across Hanzo’s forehead, “Ya look good like this, Hanzo.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m naked.” the archer shoots back with a smile, looking up at him, his usual knife-sharp gaze soft.

“Now I know that ain’t true, although that does help.” McCree says with a grin, earning him a light swat to his chest. The gunslinger chuckles as he pulls the smaller man to lay on top of him, flesh hand caressing down his waist to his hip. “I like wakin up with ya. You look soft and irresistible.” 

Hanzo smirks, hands braced against the bed on either side of McCree’s head. “Now I know this is because I’m nude.”

“Nah. I just love ya is all.” 

The words are followed by a long silence, McCree trying to keep his face calm as Hanzo stares at him in open shock and confusion. McCree has told him those three words before, but usually when he’s drunk off either cheap whiskey or sleep deprivation.

“You’re…. You mean that?” Hanzo whispers, and McCree nods, throat suddenly too dry for words. Hanzo slowly smiles, a smile McCree has never seen before, one that has his heart swelling in his chest and his stomach doing somersaults. 

“I love you too, Jesse.”


End file.
